Maki-chan Is A Great Big Sister
by BiderSweet
Summary: Nico manipulates Maki into helping her babysit her siblings. Of course, it will be a cute and chaotic experience. Maki becomes a grandfather, a monster, a racecar driver, a prince, and a bride; establishes a national holiday; and co-stars in a viral video all in one day. One can only accomplish these amazing feats at the Yazawa household.


"Yo, Maki-chan, come help me babysit my siblings this weekend."

"No, I'm busy."

"Busy? With what?"

"Studying, something you wouldn't be familiar with."

"Shut up, you can still study. I just need you to keep me company and play with them while I make dinner."

"Why should I?"

"Because they adore you and so do I."

"So?"

"That's mean! I was going to give you some extra special Nico-Ni love after they went to sleep but you can just forget about it."

"Ugh fine, I'll help you. Not because of your 'extra special Nico-ni love' or whatever but simply because I'm a nice person." Maki obviously wanted Nico's love.

"Great, I'll see you this weekend then. Bring your pajamas. Actually, you won't be needing those for very long, if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean you idiot and no, that's not gonna happen! Not when there are kids in the other room."

"They're heavy sleepers but suit yourself. I know you'll change your mind though."

"Why are you such a pain?"

"You should ask yourself that."

"That's it, I'm not coming now."

"No, please come! I'm begging you! I'm so stressed out because of them. They've been unbelievably bad lately. Once they see you they'll be more likely to behave."

"I see, so that's how it is... In theory, you could just show them a picture of me and then you'd be all set."

"You and your stupid theories! Just come over on Saturday at like noon."

"Alright, alright, I'll be there."

* * *

"You're here!"

"Duh, now let me inside."

Nico was blocking the doorway like a troll guarding a bridge. "What's the password?"

"Move, or else I'm going back home!"

"Yup, that's the password! You may enter."

"This is gonna be a long day...", said Maki with a sigh.

"Hey you guys, Maki-chan is here to play with us today!", called out Nico.

"Yay! Maki-chan!", exclaimed Cocoro, Cocoa, and Cotaro in unison upon Maki's arrival. They each gave her a big hug and the two little sisters grabbed Maki's hands and lead her inside.

Maki set her bag down on the table and took some of her books out.

"What are you doing Maki-chan?", asked Nico.

"I'm going to study. I already told you that I was the other day and you said it would be fine."

"Oh, well I lied. You can't study yet. Right now I'm going to clean a little bit. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you please play a video game with them so they can all be in the same area?"

"That's too much trouble."

"Seriously Maki-chan? Look at them."

Maki looked at the Yazawa kids and all of them had a puppy-dog face, even Nico. She couldn't say no after seeing that.

"Okay, I'll play a game with you. Which one are we playing?"

"Mario Kart!", said Cotaro in his monotone voice while handing Maki a Wii-Wheel peripheral.

"Mario Kart? I've never played that before..."

"It's okay Maki-chan. It's easy to play, but hard to master.", explained Cocoa.

"Is it now... You are going to have to teach me what to do."

"No problem, first-"

Nico switched on the vacuum cleaner which droned out Cocoa's voice.

"What!? I couldn't hear you!"

"First, hold the steering wheel like this and press the 2 button to accelerate!"

"Huh!? Press the 2 button to brake!?"

"No! The 1 button is the brakes! Press the 2 button to accelerate!"

"Got it, press the 1 button to accelerate!"

"No!"

Both of them were yelling over the noise of the vacuum. Cocoro got fed up with their loudness and tugged on the hem of Nico's shirt to get her to stop.

"What's wrong Cocoro?"

"Maki-chan and Cocoa are being really noisy."

"Maki-chan is always making a racket. Can't help you with that."

"Are you done vacuuming, Onee-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm done, but now I need to clean the kitchen and then do some other things so go on and play."

Cocoro returned to the TV where her siblings and Maki were in the middle of a race on Rainbow Road. The atmosphere was tense. Maki was trying her best but she was in a miserable 12th place while Cocoa and Cotaro were back and forth between 1st and 2nd. Everyone took this race very seriously. Cotaro, who played as Princess Peach on a motorcycle, won against Cocoa who played as Bowser in a buggy. It was a photo finish. Meanwhile, Maki didn't even cross the line. Her character, Yoshi, was constantly being rescued by Lakitu every time she fell off the track and she definitely fell a lot; so much that Lakitu got paid overtime.

"Good game Maki-chan!", congratulated Cocoa.

"Good game!", echoed Cotaro.

"That was frustrating. Can we play a different game?"

"Sure, how about Kirby?", offered Cocoa.

Cotaro finished saying the game's full name, "Epic Yarn!"

"What's Kirby? It sounds like the brand of a vacuum cleaner..."

"Kirby is like a vacuum sorta. He can suck up bad guys."

Maki got a frightening mental image of a man-eating vacuum with pointy teeth chasing after her.

"Are you sure this game is okay for kids to play?"

Cotaro simply showed Maki the box with it's colorful disposition and the happy, pink puff-ball made of yarn on the cover. That was all Maki needed to see to get the point that this was a perfectly suitable game for children to play.

"It's only two-player so since you played with Cocoa and Cotaro last time, I get to play with you now.", said Cocoro as she handed Maki the "player two" controller which meant that she got to be Prince Fluff.

"This is actually pretty fun but it seems that you aren't able to suck up enemies at all.", commented Maki who was really getting into the game. Every once in a while they would take turns so that Cocoa and Cotaro could play as well. When it wasn't her turn, Maki took the opportunity to study.

* * *

Eventually, Nico finished doing all of her chores and she came by to check on Maki and the kids.

"Aw, Maki-chan is such a great big sister."

"Not now Nico-chan. I'm doing a boss fight."

"Well excuuuse me, princess! I didn't know you were a gamer."

"We did it! We got the Magic Yarn!", Maki read the on-screen dialogue out loud after she and Cocoro defeated the boss.

Nico snapped a photo of Maki playing games so she could tease her about it later.

"Did you just take a picture of me Nico-chan?"

"Of course not. Why would I do that? I have plenty of pictures of you as it is. I even have some 'ultra-rare' ones (codename for 'lewd')."

"I wanna see the ultra-rare Maki-chan pictures, Onee-chan!", requested Cocoro.

"Yeah, me too.", said Cocoa.

"Ultra-rare!"

"Nope! These pictures are off limits. They are so amazing that you wouldn't be able to handle it."

With her face now as red as her hair, Maki was flustered. She wondered how Nico got photos of her like that, if she was telling the truth that is.

"That's enough! Your sister is just joking around."

"No I'm not, Maki-ch-" Maki put her hand over Nico's mouth to muffle her words.

"Be nice to Onee-chan!", demanded Cocoro who got furious when she saw her beloved Nico-Ni getting bullied.

"Be nice!", repeated Cotaro.

"S-sorry..." Maki let go of Nico immediately. These children are scary when they go into "protective sibling mode".

"Thanks for saving me from the Maki-Monster. You're the best!"

"Nico-Nico-Ni!", cheered the sisters. Cotaro only said, "Maki-Monster!"

"Great, now I'm going to be referred to as the 'Maki-Monster' for the rest of the day aren't I..."

"That's right, 'Maki-Monster'!", teased Nico.

"Quit it! Are you finished doing whatever it is you needed to do Nico-chan?"

"For now, but I need to cook dinner in a few hours. You don't have to help me. You'd be more of a hindrance to be honest."

"Gee, thanks. What are you making?"

"It's a surprise! I'm sure you'll love it Maki-chan."

"We'll see about that. There are certain dishes that taste horrible no matter how well they are cooked, like Brussels sprouts."

"Looks like you spoiled the surprise. The main course tonight is a hardy platter of buttered Brussels sprouts."

"I guess I'm not eating tonight then."

"I'm kidding Maki-chan. Take a joke once in a while."

"You two fight like a married couple.", commented Cocoro.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is, Maki-Monster", replied Cocoa.

"Don't call me Maki-Monster!"

"Maki-Monster!", said Cotaro defiantly.

"Nico-chan, I thought you said that they would behave if I came."

"Yeah, I said they would behave but I didn't say they'd behave well."

"So you tricked me?"

"No, I just never bothered to mention it."

"That's not an excuse!"

"I think it's time for you ladies to renew your vows.", interrupted Cocoro.

"Nico-chan, what is your sister talking about? We aren't married!"

"About that... I told them that you and I were married."

"Why!?"

"Because it's pretty much accurate. We're dating after all and I doubt you'd bother to find another partner, especially since nobody else would be able to put up with your attitude for the rest of their life."

"I want a divorce."

"Oh don't be that way Maki-chan. We didn't even have a ceremony yet."

"Good idea Onee-chan! You and Maki-chan should have a wedding! I'll help you pick out a dress.", suggested Cocoro.

"Okay, but Maki-chan needs one too since we're both gonna be brides."

"I can make the cake.", said Cocoa.

"That's fine but be careful and don't make a mess. If you do, make sure to clean up after yourself."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Wait a second, I never agreed to this!"

Nico pulled Maki aside and whispered, "Do it for them. They are so excited about it and you also get to kiss me at the end."

Maki whispered back, "Fine, I'll do it but not because I want to kiss you."

"Whatever you say Maki-chan."

* * *

Cocoa began baking and Cocoro came back from the bathroom carrying several rolls of toilet paper in her arms.

"Cocoro, what are you doing with those?"

"I'm using them to make your dresses Onee-chan!"

"Halloween isn't until October..."

"Shut up Maki-chan! Let her do her thing."

"Yup, these aren't mummy wraps, Maki-Monster, they're dress fabric.", said Kokoro.

"You're still calling me 'Maki-Monster', eh?"

Everyone ignored Maki. Today was "National Tsundere Redhead Bullying Awareness Day" or NTRBAD apparently because everyone was aware that Maki was being bullied. (A wild Interrupting Author's Note appeared: Yeah, a NicoMaki NTR story would be really BAD. Unintentional acronym pun FTW!)

"Now, Maki-chan and Onee-chan, take off all your clothes."

"C-cocoro-chan!?"

"What's your problem Maki-chan? You can't wear a dress over your clothes.", said Nico.

"You do know that this is toilet paper we're talking about right?"

"I know.", answered Nico as she began stripping down into just her underwear and bra.

"Nico-chan! Don't do that in front of your brother!"

"Calm down, he's just a toddler and he's not even looking at us. We take baths together all the time so they're use to seeing me like this and then some. It's not like you haven't seen me without clothes on either."

"That last part was inappropriate Nico-chan."

"Hey, it's life."

"What are you talking about Onee-chan?"

"Don't worry about it Cocoro. You'll find out when you're older."

"Okay, it's your turn Maki-chan. Take off your clothes." said Cocoro. Hearing a young child say that to her made Maki feel a little creeped out.

Maki hesitantly removed one article of clothing at a time while Nico watched with a perverted grin on her face which made Maki more uncomfortable than she already was.

Once they were both undressed, Cocoro wrapped both brides in toilet paper. She needed to stand on a chair to dress Maki since she wasn't tall enough. It took her almost 45 minutes to do both dresses but she was finally finished.

"All done!" Cocoro dragged out a long mirror from the closet and stood it up against the wall so Nico and Maki could see their toilet paper gowns.

"Wow, good job Cocoro!", praised Nico as she did her "Nico-Nico-Ni" pose in the mirror.

"It feels like I got toilet paper stuck in my shoe and I'm walking around like I'm the only one who doesn't notice it...", mumbled Maki.

"The cake's done too!"

Cocoa left the kitchen holding a plate in her hands. On it was a cupcake that was decorated to look like a traditional, 3-tiered wedding cake.

"I let Cotaro make the topper."

On top of the miniature cake were two tiny clay figurines that resembled Nico and Maki almost perfectly. Both of them were wearing white garments.

At first, Maki was surprised that it wasn't a full sized cake but then she thought to herself, "The kid's only like, 6 years old. What was I expecting? Hell, she did way better than I ever could have. That thing on top of it is very well made too. Is Nico-chan the black sheep in a family of prodigies or what?"

"That looks yummy Cocoa! I'm not sure how we are going to split it between 5 people though..."

"Don't worry Onee-chan. I made it small so that there would only be enough for you and Maki-chan... and because making a bigger one would be too much work."

"At least she's honest.", said Maki mentally.

"But you two can't eat your cake yet. You have to get married first.", explained Cocoa.

"Shall we start the ceremony then, Onee-chan?", said Cocoro.

"Sure. Are you ready Maki-chan?"

"I'll have to be..." said Maki without any enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Cut it out! This is suppose to be the happiest moment of our lives."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get it over with. I'm really cold."

"That's right, you are cold Maki-chan... Cold-hearted."

"That's not what I meant! I meant that my body temperature is low and you know that. This toilet paper doesn't stop any drafts."

"Endure it for now. Later, I'll make you nice and warm."

"N-nico-chan!" Maki was blushing again. It happens a lot when she's around Nico.

* * *

"Ehem!" Cocoro got everyone's attention.

"Let's begin the wedding ceremony. Take your places."

Nico and Maki went to the end of a runway made from a folded white sheet. Maki wondered why they couldn't wear sheets instead of toilet paper.

Cocoa and Cotaro sat on a chair on each side of the walkway and Cocoro stood on a podium (which was actually just an upside down cardboard box with several pillows underneath it to hold her weight) and acted as the priest.

"Oops, I forgot to put on your veils!", said Cocoro as she hustled to the bathroom and got two headbands and several strips of toilet paper. She fasted them on to both of the girls' heads and returned to her position on the cardboard podium.

"Hold on, let me get one more thing." Cocoro left her box once more to go in her bedroom to retrieve a small toy keyboard. She came back into the living room and gave it to Maki.

"Here, play the wedding song as you walk down the aisle."

"Um, okay then..."

Maki turned on the keyboard and began playing the iconic wedding tune with one hand as her and Nico walked. She couldn't play the chords because the other hand was occupied with holding the instrument.

Meanwhile, Cocoa and Cotaru were throwing origami flowers at the brides. Cotaro threw one a little too hard and it hit Maki in the head. It startled her so badly that she dropped the keyboard on Nico's foot.

"Ow!" Nico kicked Maki while she was bending down to pick up the keyboard.

"Ow!" Both of them cried out it pain since Nico used the foot that Maki dropped the keyboard on to kick her.

"Wow, they can't even walk 2 yards without fighting... How will this marriage last?", whispered the priest before yelling, "Come on, hurry up!".

Somehow, Nico and Maki made it to the end. They faced each other and Cocoro gave them their "rings". (The rings were actually the cartridges of Pokemon Diamond and Pokemon Pearl taped to the plastic piece of 2 RingPop lollipops. The candy was already eaten off of them.)

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the undying love of Onee-chan and the Maki-Monster."

Maki shot Cocoro a look that said, "Correct yourself right now!"

"Oops, I mean...we are gathered here today to celebrate the undying love of Nishikino Maki and Yazawa Nico. Tell me Maki-chan, will you take care of Nico-Ni when she's sick with a cold and make her soup and stuff?"

"Uh, I can try?"

Cocoro was not satisfied with that answer. "No, you're suppose to say 'I do'!"

"That's improper grammar."

"What do graham crackers have to do with this?"

"I said grammar not graham cracker! Anyway, the correct response would be 'I will' or you can reword your question so that 'I do' would become appropriate to use. For example-"

"Just say 'I do!'" Cocoro was getting impatient.

"I do..."

"Very good. Now, Nico-Ni, you'll do the same thing right?"

"I do."

"Okay, Maki-chan, do you promise to love Nico-Ni forever and ever?"

"Yeah."

"It's 'I do', remember?"

"I do remember."

"Ugh, never mind. Moving along... Nico-ni do you promise to love Maki-chan forever and ever."

"I-I do." Nico was tearing up from all of the happy emotions that this tacky occasion made her feel. Maki was not amused.

"Lastly, Maki-chan, will you take Nico-Ni as your lovely beheaded wife?"

"Beheaded?"

"Yes, 'beheaded'"

"If it was 'beheaded' then that would mean Nico-chan's head would be cut off."

"Don't do that to my Onee-chan!"

"I won't, I'm just saying the correct thing to say here is 'be wedded'"

"Whatever, I'll take that as an 'I do'... Alright, Nico-Ni, you'll be Maki-chan's wife, won't you?"

"I *sniffle* do." Nico was crying pretty hard at this point.

"Perfect. Now, please take out your rings and put them on each other."

Maki effortlessly slid the "pearl" ring onto Nico's finger but Nico was having some difficulty getting Maki's "diamond" on.

"Can someone get me some butter or something?", said Nico.

"That won't be necessary. I'll just hold it."

Maki's words were said in vain as Cocoro fetched some butter from the fridge and buttered up Maki's finger for her. Nico was then able get the ring on where it belonged but now Maki's hands were greasy. Maki had a disgusted expression on her face but she left the ring where it was.

"It's time for the moment of truth. Let me ask the congregation this; do you bless this couple and will you support them in their marriage?"

The congregation, which was made up of a whopping one person (Cocoa and Cotaro each counted as a half of a person since they were so short.), was fast asleep because it got bored.

"Well, they didn't say 'no' so that means you may kiss the bride."

Maki spoke up out of confusion, "We're both the bride so who kisses who?"

"Hmm... Oh, I know! You can decide by playing rock, paper, scissors."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Alright then, Nico-chan, let's do it."

"Control your desires Maki-chan. We'll 'do it' tonight."

"Now is not the time for dirty jokes! Just play rock, paper, scissors with me."

Nico and Maki played a few rounds. A few became many because they kept getting ties.

"How about we do a coin flip instead?", said Cocoro. She wanted this everlasting madness to end too. She left to find a coin before the brides could answer.

"This is really dumb. I'll kiss Nico-chan." Maki did just that but because Cocoro wasn't paying attention it didn't count.

"Found one! It's a quarter too. Those are rare!"

"Nico-Ni is heads and Maki-chan is tails. I'm gonna flip it now."

Cocoro flipped the coin and it landed on its side and rolled under the couch.

"Excuse me, Cocoro-chan, can I just kiss Nico-chan to get this over with?"

"Yeah, you can. I don't even care anymore."

"Me neither." said Maki as she kissed Nico a second time.

Once the brides ended their kiss, Cocoro's finishing line was, "Congratulations! I now pronoun you wife-and-wife!"

"It's 'pronounce'" said Maki who absolutely had to fix the pronunciation or else her world would end.

"Maki-chan, check this out!"

"What is-mmph!?" Maki was trying to say, "What is it, Nico-chan?" but Nico shoved their cupcake into her mouth before she could finish talking just because she could. Normally Maki would be enraged by this but in this case, Maki would be enraged and en-caged; meaning that the Yazawa siblings wouldn't allow her to act violently towards Nico.

Then Nico had the nerve to lick some frosting off of Maki's lips.

"Mmm, this butter-cream frosting is excellent Cocoa! It tastes even better when you eat it directly off of Maki-chan's face."

The kids had to try it for themselves so they all ganged up on Maki and licked her like they were puppies and Maki couldn't do anything about it. She just stood there and thought, "Nico-chan owes me big time!"

* * *

The hectic afternoon turned into a somewhat more relaxing evening. Nico made some tomato and basil soup and baked several small, round loafs of bread infused with sharp cheddar cheese. She carved out a deep indentation in each one so the loaf could serve as a bowl to put the soup in. The leftover bread that was cut could be dipped in the soup. It was an innovative spin on the classic grilled cheese sandwich and it saved her the hassle of doing more dishes.

While Nico was cooking, Maki became an under-aged grandfather of a rusty robot, an ugly duckling, and a backup dancer. (They played a modified version of house.)

After dinner, they all went to a public bath house because the five of them couldn't fit in the one they had in the apartment. They tried but everyone was literally on top of each other and Nico and Maki couldn't handle it. Even at the bath house they had a hard time keeping their eyes off each other but they managed to abstain from doing anything rash or regrettable.

When they got back, the kids fell asleep to a lullaby duet sung by their favorite idols. The air was at last tranquil and Nico and Maki tried to "express their love for each other" under the moonlight that poured in from the window but they fell asleep halfway through due to pure exhaustion from their eventful day.

* * *

A few days later there was a new internet sensation. Nico secretly shot a video of her and Maki's pretend wedding and posted it on a video sharing website and it spread like wildfire. Maki had no idea that this spectacle titled, "NicoMaki Wedding" was constantly being viewed from all corners of the globe. Nico told their friends to keep their mouths shut about it until April Fools day. Everyone already knew what Maki would act like when she found out about it. Still, a bashful Maki is the best Maki. Near the end of the video, Nico exposed the picture of Maki playing the Wii in front of the lens and said, "Caught the bae having fun without me. April Fools Maki-chan!"

* * *

**Afterword:**

Hi there reader! Thanks for reading my wacky story. This is my longest one yet and it was a blast to write. The whole time I was writing it I was thinking, "Man, this would make a great doujin... Too bad I don't know any doujinshi artists and I can't draw to save my life." I made a pun about NTR in this. In case you don't know what NTR is then google it because I really don't know how to describe it in my own words.

Anyway, I have another writing project I want to do but I need your help. I will be making a multi-chaptered LoveLive! fic featuring the less popular pairings (ships that have limited to no chemistry between them) because I want to stretch my imagination and I would like someone to pick a ship for me to do for each chapter because I think it would be really interesting for me to do it that way. The first person to include a ship suggestion in their review on a current chapter will have their ship in the following chapter. The first person to post a review on this fic that includes a crack shipping suggestion will have their pairing in the first chapter of this upcoming story. [Rules: 1. The term, "less popular ship" will apply to any ship besides NicoMaki, RinPana, NozoEli, HonoKoto, HonoUmi, KotoUmi, and HonoKotoUmi [the last one is not so popular but I already wrote about them in my puppy story]. 2. If your ship already has a chapter about them I won't make another one about them. 3. If I already wrote a chapter about a ship you suggested then I won't write about another one about a different pairing that you suggested if you happen to be first again. 4. Guest reviews don't count.] Did you get all that?... K, good. Until next time! This is BiderSweet, signing off.


End file.
